


Haught dawg...

by alex_fix



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Puppies, Soft Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_fix/pseuds/alex_fix
Summary: Nicole rescues a stray puppy in need of medical attention. Will trainee vet Waverly be able to help...
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Haught dawg...

“Hey there,” Nicole said, a sucker for cute puppies. “What’s wrong with your paw?”

The tiny puppy held its paw off the ground, sad eyes telling her it was in pain. She lifted the stray, realising it needed a wash, probably flea powder, returning to her vehicle, calling the number of the local veterinary service, waiting for an answer. It went to voicemail, a message explaining they were closed for the day, to call back when they were open.

“Looks like it’s you and me for the night,” Nicole explained, gazing down at the forlorn creature, who had just relieved itself on the passenger seat of her squad car. “Man, why didn’t you say. Okay, let’s get you home. But, first we’ll swing by the store, get you some puppy food, maybe a collar. And, a bed. How about some toys. Nice squeaky toys.”

Nicole had always wanted a dog. Ever since she begged her parents for one, they explaining a pet would be a responsibility, that they cost too much to keep, that their house wasn’t big enough for animals. Her best friend had a dog. Beast. A Chihuahua, not entirely suited to his name, Nicole grinning every time her friend called Beast over in the dog park, the other owners expecting some drooling hound to come running, several pointing as her friend’s tiny dog pranced its way over to them.

If she had a dog she would have a decent-sized animal, she decided, one that would make her proud. The puppy had made itself comfortable despite the puddle, curled up in a ball, its soft brown fur sticking up in places, Nicole willing herself not to fall in love with this cute tiny bundle of trouble.

She pulled into the parking lot of the pet store, leaving her newly found friend to sleep, hoping it would not have eaten her seats by the time she returned. Entering, she scanned the aisles, heading for the pet food section, then the toys, lastly beds, picking up a collar and lead on her way to the checkout. Items in a bag, she returned to her car to find the puppy standing on its back paws, its one good front paw on the window, the other hanging limply, crying for her. “Hey, I wasn’t gone long. Got you a few things. I’m guessing you’re a squeaky bone kind of dog. Champ. Ooh, I like that name. Champ, that’s what I’ll call you.”

The puppy was beyond ecstatic to see Nicole, three legs dancing on the wet seat, front paw held close to its body. Nicole’s heart melted. “Hey, we’ll get that mended. You want a toy to play with? Here you go, squeaky bone time.”

The noise of Champ chewing on the squeaky bone throughout the ten minute ride home told her she would need to rethink noisy toys in future. Still, her puppy was happy and safe, scooping it up from the now-stained seat, carrying it into the house. “Fuck. Calamity.”

Her cat gave her one of the dirtiest stares ever, hissing at the new arrival, heading upstairs to Nicole’s bed, where she would remain until this new creature was removed from her house. Nicole lowered Champ to the ground, letting the puppy sniff its new surroundings, finding one of the walls perfect to relieve itself again. “No, no, Champ, bad doggie. No weeing on walls.”

She laid out two dishes purchased from the store, rummaging in the bag for a tin of puppy food, opening it, the smell stronger than she expected. Forking out a third of the tin, she placed it on the floor, along with water, Champ sniffing it, looking up at her, eyes wide, burying its head in the dish, only coming up for air when the entire contents had been consumed. “Wow, guess you were hungry little fella. Would you like some more?”

The puppy’s tail wagged, Nicole refilling the dish, watching as the contents were hoovered up instantly. Sated, the puppy staggered across the kitchen, sniffing, finding Calamity’s food bowl, attempting to eat its contents too. “No, stop,” Nicole shouted, scooping up her find, placing it away from more food. “Pace yourself there pups.”

Too late. The motion of being lifted, of having too full a belly made the little mite retch, then puke, the contents of its stomach landing on Nicole’s new Ikea rug, Nicole barely managing to get to Champ before the puking puppy stood in it. This was going to be harder than she imagined as she wiped Champ’s tiny feet, placing the mutt on the ground, picking up the soiled rug, placing it outside the door.

Her phone rang, a number she didn’t recognise. “Hi, you left a message.”

“Who’s this?”

“The veterinary clinic. You have a sick dog.”

“Puppy. I think its front paw is injured. And, it’s weeing everywhere.”

“Could have worms. Can you bring it in?”

“Now?” Nicole asked, looking at her new acquisition gnawing on one of her boots. “I’ll bring Champ in now.”

“Sorry, who?”

“Champ.”

There was a pause. “Ring the buzzer when you’re outside.”

Nicole placed Champ in the passenger seat, remembering not to bring the squeaky bone, handing it a puppy chew instead. The lights were off in the clinic, Nicole ringing the buzzer, waiting, Champ in her arms still demolishing the chew. A woman appeared, smaller, brunette hair tied back, wearing the obligatory uniform. Champ stopped chewing on the treat, all eyes on the vision before them.

Love at first sight.

Nicole hugged Champ to her, trying not to look too googly eyed at the person in the process of unlocking the front door. “I don’t usually take late calls, but it sounded serious. Is this the injured animal?”

“Yes. He, she, not sure, Champ’s front paw.”

Waverly extracted the puppy from Nicole’s arms. “There, there, been in the wars haven’t you. Is this your animal?”

“No. I…I found it in an abandoned home. Looks like it’s been left too. Hasn’t eaten in days I reckon.”

“Come in. Can’t treat Champ out here. Why did you name it Champ?”

“No idea,” Nicole replied, scanning the form of Waverly as she walked them towards the back of the clinic. “Just came to me. No collar. No name. Kind of guessed I could call it what I wanted.”

“Looks more like a Buddy, or Pal. Not fond of the name Champ.”

“I like that. Buddy. Yes, that’s his, her name. No idea if it’s a boy, or a girl.”

Waverly checked. “Boy. Buddy it is. So, Officer, you into taking in strays?”

Nicole could feel her collar becoming tight, heat rising to her cheeks. “No…I…this is my first time.”

Waverly glanced at her. “Really. I thought you’d be more confident when it came to picking up strangers.”

“No…I…this isn’t. Sorry, what did you say?”

“Strays. I thought you’d be more confident. In your line of work.”

“Oh, right. Yep, very confident. I’m good at picking strangers…strays up. Part of the job. Find a strayger, pick her up.”

Waverly giggled. “So, what’s it to be buddy?”

“Well, dinner first. I don’t like to rush things. Take it slow. There’s a fancy restaurant out on…”

Waverly was staring at her. “Buddy. The puppy. Unless you take all your straygers to dinner at fancy restaurants.”

“No…I…” Nicole placed her hands over the puppy’s ears. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m just a little nervous right now.”

“You really don’t have to be. I don’t bite.”

Nicole let out a nervous laugh. “God, I hope you do…don’t. I hope you don’t…I’ll go now. It’s okay to leave Champ…Buddy here right?”

Waverly nodded, amused at the effect she was having on the officer. “Buddy and I will be fine. Swing by tomorrow, I’ll let you know how he is.”

Nicole left the clinic, walking towards her squad car, leaning her head against the outside. _Why do you open your mouth, Haught,_ she thought. _Seriously, she’s gorgeous and you act like a love-sick puppy in front of her._

A hand on her back made her jump. “You left your Stetson,” Waverly said, handing it to Nicole. “Aren’t you going to put it on?”

Nicole donned the Stetson, catching the glint in Waverly’s eye, the only thing that had redeemed the night. That is until she tried to enter the squad car with it on, knocking the hat to one side, Waverly peering in, Buddy looking at her too. “You alright there officer?”

“Fine. I’m fine. See you tomorrow.”

"What part of acting cool do you not get?" she asked herself, as she drove away, the Stetson now lopsided. "All you had to do was get in the car. But no, you had to make a fool of yourself. She probably thinks you’re missing a few brain cells."

Ikea rug cleaned, Calamity soothed with some of her favourite treats, Nicole sat watching a late night film wondering how Buddy was doing. She would swing by the clinic the next morning on her way to work, hoping a certain person was on duty. It wasn’t the case she hit on every young, attractive veterinary person she happened to see, it was simply the person currently in custody of her pooch happened to be drop-dead gorgeous and wasn’t wearing a ring, as she observed while Buddy was wriggling to get free.

She pressed the buzzer, a young man opening the door, staring at her. “We’re not open.”

“I know. I left my dog here last night. There was a woman, about so high, long brown hair, green eyes, smiled a lot.”

The guy continued to stare. “Waverly. New vet. Dog you say. Puppy, injured front paw.”

Nicole nodded. “Yep. Buddy. That’s him. Can I see her?”

The guy stood to one side, allowing Nicole to enter, walking ahead towards the back of the clinic, Nicole following, remembering to remove her Stetson. As they entered, Nicole spotted Waverly asleep on a blanket on the floor, Buddy curled up in her arms, the sight making Nicole’s heart leap. “She gets a little attached to the new arrivals. Probably was crying. That’s what usually does it for her.”

“Do we wake her?” Nicole asked, gazing down at the vision, not quite sure who she loved more. Buddy looked the cutest thing ever, fast asleep, his good paws chasing something in his dreams. But, Waverly looked even more adorable, her hair ruffled, her arm stretched out supporting Buddy’s head.

The young man shook Waverly to wake her. “Hey, you’ve got a visitor.”

Waverly opened one eye. “What time is it?”

“A little after eight," Haught said. "Sorry, I just wanted to check on Buddy.”

Waverly opened both eyes, looking at the sleeping puppy in her arms. “He’s great. It’s just a sprain. He’s adorable.”

“Like you,” Nicole said, wishing she had control over her mouth. “So, when can I take him home?”

“He doesn’t have a chip, so I guess he’s yours, unless someone claims him in the next twenty four hours.”

Nicole’s face dropped. “Right. So, he has to stay here.”

“You can visit him. He’s such a good boy, he loves company.”

“We all do. I’ll swing by after work. Does he need anything? I can get it from home.”

“We’ll be fine. See you later Officer.”

Nicole made her way out, wondering at what point she should ask the sleeping beauty out on a date. Deciding not to risk it, she would simply hand over a gift when collecting Buddy, perhaps leave her private number, and her work number, and her address, on the off chance this vivacious vet happened to be interested, free for the rest of her life.

She dropped by during her lunch break, again mid-afternoon, one final time having ended her shift for the day. Waverly wasn’t there, Buddy curled up in his cage, beside himself when he saw her. “Hey Buddy, yes, yes, it’s me. Where’s our friend. I know, I know, I love you too. You’re such a good little boy. Do you think you could swing it to get me a date with the vet? Owe you one if you can.”

She was sad to leave her new pal overnight, knowing they would soon be reunited, hoping puppy love would win out, get her that date. Calamity jumped onto the bed, glaring at Nicole, sensing the impending change to their living arrangements. “I love you too,” she began. “But, Buddy’s an orphan. He needs our love, which I’m also hoping comes with an incredibly attractive vet. We need to think long-term Clams. You and me, we need a family.”

Calamity hissed at her, removing herself from the conversation, decidedly not happy with any additions to her house. She would make it known to anyone who dared intrude on the cosy arrangement of her domain there would be no negotiations. Her way, or claws.

Nicole stood once more outside the clinic, waiting for someone to answer the buzzer. Waverly came to the door, her hair in need of a brush, Buddy in her arms. Nicole played with the rim of her Stetson, alternating her gaze between an over-excited puppy and a woman who had the most divine bed hair, if you could call sleeping on an old blanket on a cold floor a bed. She was pleased to see them both, taking Buddy in her arms, trying not to let his tongue near her mouth.

“He’s been de-wormed,” Waverly said, leading them through to the back. “His paw should take a few weeks to mend. He’s had his other shots, so he’s good to go.”

“Right, so I can take him.”

“Unless you want to leave him with me. He’s adorable.”

“No. I’ll take him. So I don’t need to bring him back.”

“Not unless he’s injured or sick,” Waverly replied. “Or, you want him to accompany us on a date.”

“No. Right. So, he’s had all his shots. Sick, or injured. Got it. Thanks. I owe you. Would you have dinner with me?”

“Love to.”

“Great. Thanks again. Send the bill to the Sheriff’s office. Hold on, did you say yes?”

Waverly nodded. “Buddy told me you were interested in asking me out.”

“I may have mentioned it to him.”

“I really don’t bite, unless you want me to. It’s so hard finding people to date in this town. Especially those who love animals. I kind of guessed when you brought Buddy in you had a soft heart. Goes a long way.”

“There’s more than my heart that’s soft,” Nicole replied. “Which, really, really should have stayed in my head. Look, I think you’re great. You love animals, Buddy adores you and well…that’s it.”

“Do you want the lead?”

“I don’t mind,” Nicole replied. “I can be dominant, if you want me to be.”

Waverly giggled. “Buddy’s lead. And collar. You left them, remember.”

“Right. Although, if you led, I’d follow you anywhere.”


End file.
